EUCast
EUCast is the official podcast of EUCantina.net, and the first in the Solo Sound podcast family. The podcast is hosted by Austin Blankenship, Elyse Bond, and Mark Hurliman. Each week brings different discussion about the EU books, comics, games, and more. EUCast has been released for three years, with 114 total episodes. The show is one of the top-rated expanded universe podcasts and is the winner of the 2009 Best Panel award in the Fan Audio Awards . History "I really enjoy listening to EUCast. The discussion about the EU and Star Wars in general is fun to hear and I often find myself nodding in agreement while I am listening. I also really like the humor y'all bring to it. Keep up the good work, the quality gets better and better as time goes on." -''EUCast'' listener Emily EUCast started on October 17, 2007 with hosts Andrew Lupi, Austin Blankenship, and Lawrence Davis. Originally, EUCantina.net wasn't going to have a podcast; in fact, two out of the three hosts had never been behind a microphone for a radio show before. Despite technical errors with the recording client for the first episode, the three hosts were able to create a successful show about the Star Wars Expanded Universe. EUCast eventually caught the attention of fan audio producer Nathan P. Butler, and was added to the Star Wars Fanworks roster of Radio Shows. After becoming a part of the site, Andrew asked Butler if he could join in the show's first ever live show, to which Butler accepted. The relationship between Lupi and Butler would evolve into another Solo Sound podcast, The EU Review. In the summer of 2008, Tom Pniewski joined the podcast for several months. When The Clone Wars television show began, Pniewski was asked by Blankenship to begin a new Clone Wars podcast, titled We Talk Clones. EUCast returned to the original three hosts until early 2009, when Lawrence Davis left the podcast. He was replaced by Ted McDonald. Blankenship, Lupi, and McDonald hosted EUCast until the spring of 2010, when Lupi departed to start The EU Review. EUCast held open auditions for a third host, and a replacement was found in Mark Hurliman. The new combination of hosts was short-lived, with Blankenship taking a hiatus for several months in 2010, and McDonald having to leave the podcast permanently. For a few months, a two host format was used, with Hurliman and new addition Riley Blanton. In August, Blankenship returned as a host and producer of the show, while Blanton left to begin the fifth Solo Sound podcast, The Bothan Report. EUCast was able to add Elyse Bond to the show, an addition that had been desirable for several years, but never possible. EUCast released its 100th numerical episode with Blankenship, Hurliman, and Bond as the hosts for the first time. .Guests EUCast has talked with a number of guests, which include: *Nathan P. Butler (EUCast MiniCast I and IV) *Chris Trevas (EUCast #IX) *Drew Karpyshyn (EUCast # XIII and Cantina Chat: Chatting with Drew) *John Jackson Miller (EUCast MiniCast II) External Links *EUCast Page on Solosound.net *EUCantina Website *EUCast Official Forums *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/eucast.html EUCast at Star Wars Fanworks] *Podcast Alley Page Category:Radio Shows